The Racell Saga
by Brandino2001
Summary: the first of hopefully many sagas, this saga includes a massive war, mainly anime, where all the worlds have colided. Mortal combat, monster rancher, digimon, some pokemon, soul caloiber, my favorite DRAGON BALL Z, animorphs, well you get the point.
1. The Cell games

  
EPISODE 1:The Cell Games  
  
Zoom! The animorphs speeder sped across the land.  
"We are almost at the Dragon Ball Z home world." Announced Jake.  
"Why are we going here again?" Asked Cassie.  
"The Ellimist said we must destroy Cell. It seems when the worlds collided; new forces of evil have come. Many different forces of evil. Cell is a very powerful one. We can also acquire new species." Said Jake.  
We will be approaching Saiyan City in about 3.4 minutes. Said Ax.  
"About? I think you have to be more exact, Ax-man." Marco said.  
When they arrived, they saw a huge village with ripped apart buildings.   
"Not exactly a happy place, is it?" Said Cassie.  
There was a huge circle in the middle of the town.   
"No! He is using my power!"  
"No! Now he's using Tien's power!"  
"Ahhhh! Gohan, are you okay?"  
"Ha! Six more weaklings defeated and the planet is mine!"  
Those were the screams heard by the animorphs.  
"What is going on? Is that Cell? Huh?" Questioned Marco.  
"Yes. I am Cell! And I challenge you to a battle! In fact, all of you can be added to the list of people I must defeat in order for this world to be mine! Next challenge?"  
"I will fight you!" Goku yelled.  
"It might help for us to watch a battle before we have one ourselves" Said Cassie "I'll go after Goku!"  
"Cassie, you could be hurt." Argued Jake.  
"No Jake, I have to do this. The world is at stake. And it's our world too. Not just theirs"  
Goku's battle started with just mere martial arts. Goku punched Cell in his head, knocking him back. Cell shot an energy disc at him in return. The battle raged until Cell used TN's power, and multiplied into 4 Cells.   
"KAMAHAMAHA!!!!!!" Screamed Goku.  
A powerful blast came out and blew up one of cells forms.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" With the screams, one scream was louder than the others. A village person came shooting out of the corpse.   
"You saved me from Cell! Thank you! I shall be your servant!" The village man kissed Goku's feet.   
The forms went back together. Cell shot out Energy discs and used a mega-Kamahamaha at the same time.  
"Surrender or die, fool!" Remarked Cell.  
"Goku, it's okay. Go on and give up" Said Chi Chi, Goku's wife.  
"I give up."  
"You failed us, weakling! Your whole family is weak!" Remarked Vegeta. Right before Chi Chi slapped him.   
"I'll prove you wrong after Cassie goes." Said Chi Chi.   
"No, Chi Chi, it's not worth it to have your life at stake just so our family can go up a few notches on Vegeta's 'honor scale'.  
"I believe my next challenger is Cassie" Said Cell.  
"I'm ready" Said Cassie as she hopped out of the speeder.   
"ENERGY DISC!" Yelled Cell as he shot out discs with pure energy in them.  
"Ouch! I think my wolf morph would be effective for this one. Goku must not be all that tough" Whispered Cassie.  
She concentrated and felt the change. Her organs rearranging, her body bending on all fours and sprouting fur, and her face turning into a muzzle with sharp fangs.  
"ROAR!" She was a beast, ready to attack Cell.   
She jumped at him and dug her teeth into him.  
"AARRRGGGHHHHH!" Screamed Cell. "I won't spare you weaklings…yes, I will absorb you to make me stronger…and just to make your friends angry."  
"No Cell! You promised not to kill if they give up!" Yelled Goku.  
"Well, you can keep the world, but I am breaking my "promise".  
With that, Cell sucked Cassie in through his tube.  
"Ha ha ha! I fly away from the scene of the crime! What could be easier?" Said Cell as he flew away.  
Out of instinct, Jake morphed a falcon and zoomed after Cell. As hard as he flapped his wings, he could not catch up. Cell was faster, and he had a head start. Jake backed out and flew back down. Exhausted, he demorphed.  
"He has Cassie!" He screamed at Rachel.  
"Duh." Said Rachel.  
"I can't catch him!"  
"I know. We'll need the speeder." Rachel again.  
According to my calculations, that won't be fast enough Said Ax.  
"We can help" Said Goku. "We'll help you kill him. According to my calculations," he said as he shot Ax a look "The 4th part of Cell will have Cassie inside. But if he doesn't split, Cassie will come out of his corpse."  
"Thank you, Goku. We'll get to it immediately." Replied Marco.  
  
  



	2. Infestation

EPISODE 2:Infestation  
  
The animorphs have been speeding along in the speeder they got from the star wars homeworld for hours when they encountered a strange village.  
"Hey, there's a building. Want to see if anyone is there?" Asked Jake.  
"You know the answer to that" Replied Rachel. Rachel was a very outgoing, warrior type person.   
The animorphs knocked on the door.  
"Hello?" An old man answered. He had a cane and a long beard.   
"Hi. We just stopped in this village, but we're kind of lost" Jake told him.   
"Oh, I'm Jijimon. Come on in." The old man welcomed them in. "You're in File City, now. The land of the digimon. All the digi-destined are here now. Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, Iori, Diesuki, Miako, Sora, Koushiro, Joe, Ken, Mimmi, Yomato, heck, even the American digi-destined, Wallace and Michael. Come on guys, welcome our guests."  
Many teenagers came out with strange monsters, ranging from flowers to birds to fish.  
"What the heck are those?" Asked Marco, looking scared  
"Digimon: Digital Monsters!" The creatures said in a singsong voice. "We are here to save the digital world!"  
"I hate to break it to you, guys, but the worlds have collided. You've got much more friends now, but much more enemies" Rachel told them.  
"Really?" Hikari asked. "Are we in danger?"  
"I'm not sure. But you could very well be in some trouble with the evil forces. Especially if they teamed up. Which is why we have to team up. If we team up and they don't, we will be bigger and stronger than them. And we will be able to defeat them!" Said Rachel, jumping up and down.  
"Calm down, girl" Marco said.  
"So, how can we help you with your journey?" Asked Jijimon.  
"You can't unless anyone would like to help us. We must destroy Cell." Jake replied.  
Takeru, Diesuki, Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, and Hikari volunteered.  
"We don't have enough room in the speeder, Jake." Rachel reminded.  
"Right; well we could, um, well, probably only take two." Jake said. "Hmm, Takeru and Sora, I guess. Any objections?"  
"None whatsoever, sir!" Diesuki said.  
"Diesuki, just because Takeru is gone dosn't mean I'll go out with you!" Hikari told him. Diesuki has always liked Hikari, but Hikari would not go out with him.  
Rachel took Hikari aside and whispered, "Hey, Hikari, looks like you got boy trouble. Well, I'm real good with them and I know just how to get rid of this Diesuki guy." Rachel then whispered something in Hikari's ear. Hikari smirked.  
"The two coming with us will actually be: Diesuki and Hikari." Rachel said.  
"Even better!" Yelled Diesuki, overjoyed.  
  
The animorphs, Hikari and Diesuki sped along. Nearing their hometown, they stopped.  
Rachel got out. "Oh, good old Seattle! Well, Hikari, I'm thinking the pool under McDonalds."  
"I still don't understand what a yeer-"  
"Shh! You want Diesuki to hear?"  
"Hear what?" Diesuki asked.  
"Darn. You ruined it, Diesuki. Hikari was going to ask you out!" Rachel quickly covered up.  
Hikari swiftly nodded her head.  
"Oh, I always knew we were meant to be together!" Diesuki exclaimed.  
"Yeah" Hikari said as she turned extremely red, blushing from head to toe.  
  
A while later they arrived at a McDonalds. Rachel morphed a Hork-Bajir and grabbed Diesuki. She put a gag on him.   
"Mmmph!" Diesuki pleaded.  
As Rachel walked in, everyone screamed and ran.  
"Fool! Everyone saw you!" A Hork-Bajir with a yeerk in his head yelled.  
A yeerk is a slug creature that raps around a creature's brain and controls them. The Hork-Bajir are aliens, and almost all of them have yeerks in their heads. Rachel was pretending to have one in her head to fool the 'controllers', as the animorphs call them.  
"Hush! I have a very important host! There is a monster that is in his possession. It obeys his orders. It is sleeping outside. I'll get it once you infest this person."  
"Give him to me." The controller said. He grabbed Diesuki with firm hands as Diesuki was screaming.  
"I'll go get the monster."  
When Rachel went outside, Jake had a huge frown on his face.  
"Why did you just turn Diesuki into the yeerks?"   
"He was a useless idiot that Hikari hated, but he wouldn't leave her alone!"  
"What about V-mon? He was used in making Imperiadrelmon." Marco said.  
"We'll give him to someone else" Rachel said. "Who knows?"   



	3. Rachel and Ken

  
EPISODE 3:Rachel and Ken  
  
Dingo, the Australian digi-destined, whom was driving in a pod racer from the star wars home world that he bought to get to File City, encountered a Devimon.  
"I come to suck your digimons blo-o-o-o-o-d!" Screamed the Devimon.  
"Oh, no you don't! Crabmon, digivolve to-"  
"DESTRUCTION BEAM!" Screamed Devimon. A powerful, dark blast shot out of his spread hands and hit Crabmon. He repeated and hit Crabmon again. Crabmon disintegrated into a cloud of dust.  
"CRABMON!" Dingo wailed in fury.  
Devimon chuckled in a sinister laugh. "Bye bye now!"  
  
Meanwhile, in a different world, a Soul Caliber world, where Kilik, a young warrior with a pole and baggy red pants, Maxi, a young blonde with numb-chucks, and Nightmare, an ancient knight with a very long sword were battling on a small concrete island, surrounded by water, Nightmare screamed "Kilik, that's the last straw! You will be terminated!"  
"Not if we can help it!" The two retaliated.  
A strange little creature walked over. It was pink and had a smooth gray surface on his head. It had a yellow beek-type mouth.  
"Chi, no fight, Chi!" The creature said.  
"Who are you?" Maxi asked.  
"I say we kill it!" Nightmare yelled with a small chuckle.  
Kilik hit him over the head with his pole. "That's what I'm talking about you blood-thirsty moron!"  
"Don't speak of me like that!" Nightmare said. He slashed Kilik with his huge sword.  
"Ahhhhh!" Kilik screamed in pain. He looked down a saw a huge gash in the side of him. Blood was dripping out and his vision turned hazy. Then he passed out.  
  
Dingo arrived at File City in tears. When he pulled up in his pod-racer, he saw a speeder in the driveway of Jiji's house already. He started banging on the door.  
"Come in, Dingo. What's wrong?" Jijimon asked.  
"It's me Crabmon, mate! Devimon! DEVIMON DID IT!"  
"There, there, Dingo. Were you in File City or any other digital area when it happened?"  
"No! I was pullin' out of the Star Wars home world in this hefty pod o' mine, and a Devimon blew me little Crabmon up! I isn't getting that little guy back!" Dingo yelled as he burst into tears.  
"Dingo, you can have a V-mon that we just happen to have an extra of!" Rachel said, trying to cheer dingo up.  
"HAPPEN? YOU SOLD DAVIS OUT YOU MORONS!" Ken yelled. "HE WAS MY FRIEND!"  
"Yeah, Rachel, what happens when he goes to a yeerk pool? It sounds like he is a slave! That isn't a happy place!" Hikari said, pretending she didn't know. Of course, Rachel had explained to her the consequences and asked for a comfirmation.  
"If you ask me, we kick the 'animorphs' out of File City!" Taichi agreed, clenching his fists.  
"No, Rachel was the only one to promote it. We let the rest stay." Hikari told them.  
Just then a knock was heard on the door. When Takeru opened it, a purple human-beast thing walked in. It had sticks poking out of his back.  
"I come to draft people for the army. Only straight men allowed. According to my sources, that means: Wallace, Michael, Takeru, Taichi, Yomato, Joe, Koushiro, Dingo, and Iori. Did I get your names right? Because those are some messed up names!"  
"What's your name?" TK asked curiously.  
"Astoroth. Got a problem? Sue me"  
"More importantly, why can't I go?" Ken asked.  
"Strait men only." Astoroth replied.  
"Hey!" Ken yelled angrily.   
"What are we going to do about that blond piece of junk over there?" Taichi replied.  
"How dare you!" Rachel said furiously. She morphed into a bear. A big, grizzly bear. Standing at 8 feet tall.  
"AHHHH!" Ken yelled. She picked him up and bear hugged him. Ken's eyes were buldging out of his skull.  
"No!" Wormon yelled. Without Ken's command, he digivolved to Stingmon.   
"Dingo! Tell V-mon to digivolve!" Stingmon said.  
"Rachel! Just run away! Drop Ken and leave before you get yourself in more trouble!" Jake said.  
No! Ken's going with me! Rachel said in thought-speak.  
She barreled out of the hut, bursting down the wood.  
Bye suckers!  
Stingmon chased after, Running with all his might.   
V-MON DIGIVOLVE TO XV-MON!  
XV-mon chased Stingmon.  
"Time to jogress!"  
"Right!"  
They jogressed quickly to Pieildramon.  
Pieildramon chased Rachel, easily keeping up her pace.  
"Digivolve!" Dingo yelled  
PIEILDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IMPERIALDRAMON!  
Imperialdramon shot at Rachel. It narily missed her, but when they were distracted by the light from the blast, Rachel hid in a cave. They dedigivolve to Chibomon and Leafmon.  
"She got away!" Dingo yelled.  
"So I guess you guys can't join in my army, eh? Got too many problems? Don't worry, Astoroth will help you! Here I am!"  
"I guess we should leave." Jake said.  
"Get out of my face!" Miako said. "You animorphs disgust me!!"  
"Come on, guys. We're not wanted here anymore." Jake said. "Let's go back to a more friendly place, like the Dragon Ball Z home world. Or the Star Wars home world, where we bought this speeder."  
"Yeah." Marco agreed. "Let's go." They turned away.  
"Get your scrawny butts outta here!" Astoroth yelled.  
  
Goku and Yomcha flew.   
"Where could Cell be?" Goku wondered.  
"Hey Goku, we should just look for the Dragon Balls of Namek. We could wish for everyone absorbed by Cell to come out of his pods. We would be helping Jake, too." Yamcha said. "Why are we helping him, anyway?"  
"Because we gave him our word. We don't need the second wish anyway, right?" Goku replied.  
"Of course we could use it!" Yomcha said.  
"But need it, no."  
"We'll see what happens, Goku. We will see." 


End file.
